Love and Science
by iluvbaseball
Summary: Explorers 1985. There was a girl on their adventure. Skyla. Her intersest: Science, tree climbing, experiments, old music, reading, enjoying her life and youth, and Wolfgang. Did ANYONE read this story yet?


**Chapter 1: What a name**

For most of my childhood many people including myself have quetioned my name. Skyla James. Not so much the last name; more of the Skyla part. It's like the female version of Shuyler, which means 'shelter' or 'sheild'. The origin is Dutch, I think.

My folks were pretty weird too. The two meant well,that's for sure. They were very smart, book smart that is. Mom and Dad always had something new and interesting to share at the dinner table. Sometimes it was a stimulating conversation about the constellations or the lastest news in the science world.

They scared off most kids who I wanted to be friends with. So, soon enough they got me into science and out-worldly things. Which so happened to drive kids away too.

When girls my age were playing with barbies and saying boys had cooties, I was doing experiments and proving cooties wrong, by having my best friend be a boy.

My whole life I've only had one real true friend. Wolfgang Müller. The nerdy boy next door. Sure, him and his family are sort of...out there, but what diffrence did it make, so was I. Our parents were friends and the two of us carried on the 'tradition'.

I liked science sure, but then again I was still a girl and my favorite game was house. Wolfgang would always refuse then accept when I told him he could be the scientist husband. So, when we played he kept his real name, but I always changed mine to Molly. Molly sounded normal.

Anyway, he was my best friend until we hit the age of seven and my family was moving to Arizona. That surely sucked. Not only was I being forced to leave my birth home and my life, I had to live in a crummy apartment, start a new life, meet new people, and adapt to the abnormal climate. Yeah, it pretty much sucked.

Everyone there ignored me. All of the people were so diffrent. Most people had tans and let's face it I looked like Casper the ghost. And that's very well what I was; A ghost. Girls seemed so stuck up, I guess every person to me looked stuck up, and I never made a girl-friend or a boy-friend. My new neighbor was a real bitch named Tiff. That's it; Tiff; Not Tiffany only Tiff. What a stupid name that was, until I recalled my own. Skyla...not even Skylar.

She was a red head and she repeatedly used wrong grammar.

So, in Arizona I finished up elementary school and was all done with my sixth grade year when my parents annouced the greatest peice of news within half a decade: We were moving back home. Since it was such an abrupt move and no sheduling was planned me and my parents were moving into the Müller's house. Of course that didn't bum me out; I was going to live in a house where people excepted me! That was one out of the vast things I wasn't used to.

And here I am. Sitting in the back seat of the dark blue Buick my dad Liam bought a few years back. My nerves were jumping and all I could do to contain myself was looking out the window. Somehow watching scenery change rapidly makes you tierd. The radio was playing some Beatles song, even though the group seperated the same year I moved to Arizona(Haha I'm makin' you people think!!).

My brown hair was down, so it went right below my shoulders and the sides were held up with bobbie-pinns. The innocence in my blue eyes were now more than ever existant. It took me all of my twelve years to except the fact I had blue eyes. They were just too plain; I wished my eyes had a green tone in them. But I had to be content with what I had.

"Skyla Lily," (Hell of a name) My mom Stacey said,"We should be arriving shortly." She would have sounded like a sweet stewerdess, if her voice wasn't so raspy. Mom had been a smoker ever since she was a Freshman in high school. Stacey was an amazing studnet , but she would get kicked out of school a lot for smoking in the girls' bathroom.

She constantly told me 'Never smoke, Darling' and 'Promies me you'll never pick up a cigarette'. I always promiesed, but every time she pulled out a pack of addiction it tempted me to at least try one. Just to see what the big deal was. Even if it was wrong...

" Okay mom." I didn't have a high strung vocabulary that day. On my mind was change.

How has the town changed?

Have I changed?

For the good or bad?

Have the Müller's changed?

Did Wolfgang?

I think he was on my mind the most. He was the first person to correct me on my grammar. Is it horrible that I forgot the word? Hopefully not.

My brain was festered on the tought of his looks. As in, his hair length and appearence. Did he have braces? Trying to picture that made me laugh.

The sky had turned a peach color that would desend to a purple which would bring the calmness of the night. Just the idea of being up, and greeting a new day while you're supposed to be asleep or in bed. Clouds became lighter and the air seemed to swirl at it and make them wispy. Ones here and there looked like curled eyelashes.

The car started to pass trees and houses and I knew I was back home. This small shoe-box town might have been a dead heap that anyone would turn around to or make some one say 'It appears we're lost', but it was home. The only place I could and wanted to call home.

We went down a few roads passing my new jounior high, the old drug store and the Drive-in, that has probalbly been apart of this town since the 50's, until we came across a quaint house with a blond haired boy standing in the front yard along with a whole mesh of toys that belonged to his younger sibings. Dad pulled into the drive way and I hopped out of the car. As I did, the blond haired boy,other wise known as my best friend said the happiest words I've heard in all my life:

"Skyla,welcome home!"


End file.
